Dauntless Pride
by Divergent17
Summary: Tris is at Dauntless and wants to do something that will make her name remembered and she also wants Four. Something may happen though that could ruin her life with her friends and her faction. All she can do is try to ignore the challenges and face her fears. They also play Candor or Dauntless.
1. Chapter 1

Tris POV

My lungs were burning; I had been running for what seemed like ages. I knew that I was pretty fast but I was going to have to be faster if I wanted to stand any chance of getting into the Dauntless track team. I had tried to get Christina to train with me but she was too busy doing homework, otherwise known as making out with Uriah. The initiation ceremony had been over a few weeks ago and having picked Dauntless I knew that I wanted to be good at something so that people would hear my name and remember it. So I chose running.

"Hey Trissy, you're looking kinda horrible" Zeke winked as I came walking past to my room to grab a shower before dinner.

"Cheers Zeke, its so great to have you as a friend" I muttered sarcastically. I knew I looked horrible and sweaty but I didn't need it to be pointed out to me. "I don't you dare call me that again or I will kick your ass and you know I never go back on a threat."

"Anytime Triss, and I will keep that threat in mind" he laughed. What is it with him? Does he never take anything seriously? I already knew the answer.

I just walked past him and stomped up the stairs to my room which thankfully I didn't have to share with anyone. I threw off my muddy shorts and top and shoved them onto my pile of dirty clothes before walking into the shower to calm down and clean up. I never got tired of feeling the hot water pounding on my neck, cleaning off every bit of me and easing my muscles. If it wasn't for the Dauntless cake then I would have stayed in there all evening and not bothered about dinner – however Dauntless cake was not something anyone would miss. I sighed, pulled on some clean shorts and t shirt and legged it downstairs so that I would be there before all the cake had been gone. As an athlete I knew it was bad to eat cake but I didn't care, I will just run extra fast in my training sessions.

I took my usual place on the table, Christina to my left and Shauna to my right. Sitting opposite me was Four, I wish I could be sitting next to him but at least it gives me an excuse to stare at his beautiful face. His dark hair, blue eyes and the tattoos crawling up his arm were enough to send me into a total daze. I hadn't been able to talk to him much since I came here because he was either busy training initiates or in the control room.

"Earth to Triss" Christina laughed in my ear. She knew I liked Four and she sure as hell made it obvious. I could feel my face turning bright red as I quickly averted my gaze from Four. "Yeah Chris what'd you want?"

"We're all going to play Candor or Dauntless later and you are coming with us whether you like it or not and don't even think about trying to get out of it by going on a run."

Dammit, she knew me too well. I groaned and they all laughed. This was going to be fun…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I would like to send a shout out to Divergent Luver for being the first person to review my first fanfic, thank you! I will try to update as often as possible and I hope you guys enjoy it - thanks for your support!

Chapter 2

We agreed to meet in Uriah's room because his was the largest at 6:00 which gave us two hours to get ready. I started to wall away when Christina stopped me. "Where do you think you're going Beatrice, I'm pretty sure that you were going to come with me to get ready." This was news to me. I let out a sigh and watched as the guys laughed at the sight of me being dragged away by Christina.

"Where are you taking me Chris" I asked as she walked in the opposite direction of our rooms. "You don't honestly think I'm going to let you wear that" she said gesturing to my shorts and t-shirt, "we are going shopping and I'm going to make sure that Four notices you" she giggled. Well today was getting worse by the minute but before I could complain I had been pulled into a shop that was full of tight, revealing clothing - my worst nightmare.

"If you want him to notice you then you need to show off that damn good body of yours and your tattoos" Chris said. Why does she always have to be right. I realised that there was no way I was going to get out of this so I just let her do what she wanted and get me what she wanted, whatever made that girl happy. "Fine lets just get this done and over with" I muttered. She grinned and continued with 'the mission' as she called it.

An hour later we had been to what felt like every shop in Dauntless, I didn't realise we had that many shops. My hands were full of bags filled with stuff that could dress every person in Dauntless for at least a month.

I thought about making a leg for it to my room, I knew I would be able to beat Christina however when I looked at the evil grin on her face I knew I couldn't do that to her. I stepped into her room and hoped that I would come back out looking vaguely like myself - ok I know that won't happen but a girl can dream.

With minutes to spare Christina and I left her room and headed to Uriah's room. She was wearing a tight black top with a low cut and a short skirt with some killer heels. She like always looked stunning.

I ended up wearing a black top with a few rips in it that showed off my ravens on my collarbone perfectly, it was a little tighter than I would have liked but it was far better than another top that Christina was trying to make me wear. I then had leather leggings which showed off my muscle in my legs along with some boots. I didn't look pretty but I looked striking with my makeup as well. I would be remembered.

We reached Uriah's room, knocked on the door and entered. I had to admit that I really wanted to see how Four would react to the un-sporty side of me.

I really hope that you guys like this - I don't think it would be a divergent story without Christina dragging Tris shopping. Candor or Dauntless is up next, this should be fun! Thanks for reading my story, I really appreciate it :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Fours POV

My jaw dropped when Tris and Christina walked into the room. They were stunning. I had never even thought that Tris could look that good but there she was, stood across from me looking completely Dauntless with not a hint of Abnegation in her apart from the blush on her cheeks. I made a mental note to myself to never underestimate this girl again.

We all called out to them with a chorus of "hey"s and "wow you guys look good"s. They were the last to arrive so we waited for them to sit down in the circle on the floor and then we began.

"Right it's my house so I'm going first" Uriah called. This is going to end badly I muttered to myself. Marlene must have heard because she sniggered in my direction. "Right, Shauna, you seem a little too innocent. Candor or Dauntless?" Uriah asked.

"Umm, might as well go with Dauntless" she said.

"In which case I dare you to go up to Eric and yell at him for breaking up with you and then slap him in the face and run away" Uriah told her grinning. "You were very silly, although some could say were brave" he laughed.

"Fine"

This was going to be hilarious! Everybody knew that Eric hated being disturbed and he tried very hard to look all strong and tough – having Shauna scream at him and slap him in the face would totally destroy the look of toughness he had about him.

We all followed Shauna out of Uriah's room towards the chasm where he always hung out. After a short walk we saw him leaning over the bars, lost in a world of his own. We hid behind the side of the Tattoo Shop whilst Shauna walked on. I managed to position myself behind Tris and I leant against her so that I could see what was going to happen. I loved the feeling of her body being next to mine and by the blush in her cheeks I could tell that she wasn't exactly complaining either. I smirked to myself.

I was distracted from my thoughts as I heard some shouting which was coming from Shauna. "How could you bloody cheat on me like that! I thought that we were going to stay in love, get married and have children and live happily forever after. That's obviously not going to happen. I hate you, we are over!" She then slapped him hard in the face, leaving a massive red mark on his cheek and stormed off. Damn she was a good actress.

Eric's expression was brilliant, it made my day. He was in complete shock and then in complete embarrassment as he realised that he had just lost a whole load of his pride, not that he had any to begin with. He looked around to see if anybody was watching and to his horror and our joy, everybody was. We were all laughing so hard when he marched away. I got the feeling that he knew we were behind what happened and that we were going to pay for it but at the moment I didn't care.

We all headed back to follow Shauna to Uriah's room and congratulated her. She was beaming from ear to ear, she had always hated Eric and she had an excuse to annoy him and she was proud. Once we had all sat back down Shauna spoke "Right, thanks for that. Hmmm Four, Candor or Dauntless."

Without a moment's hesitation I said "Dauntless, I'm no Pansycake"


	4. Chapter 4

Tris POV

I was not at all surprised when Four said dauntless because he was not the sort of person who would go for the 'easy' option.

"Alright then Four, I dare you to tell us your first name" Shauna asked innocently.

Now is was surprised, Four had just taken off his shirt without a moments hesitation. What! I couldn't understand what would be so bad about saying his real name. I wasn't complaining though because he certainly had some muscle. I tried to stop myself from staring but I think he must have noticed since he smirked in my direction. He's always so cocky and arrogant. Somehow it makes him seem more awesome though.

"Well then, Zeke you seem a like you could do with a go, Candor or Dauntless?" Four asked with a wicked grin on his face.

"Hmm I'm going to go with Candor for a change" he replied.

"Pansycake" Uriah yelled and we all laughed.

"Yeah yeah, whatever" Zeke glared at his younger brother. "What's it gonna be then Four"

"Ok, who do you fancy" he asked.

Zeke mumbled something completely incoherent.

"What was that" Four asked teasing him.

"I said Marlene alright" Zeke exasperated whilst turning bright red. I looked across the room to see a very happy looking Marlene. I was happy for her because I knew she liked him and they would be so cute together.

Zeke tried to swiftly move on as he said "Christina, Candor or Dauntless?"

"I guess I should go with Dauntless" she laughed.

"Oh Christina, you never learn do you" Zeke taunted.

"If you do anything to my girl then you will be dead meat Zeke" Uriah threatened.

"Oh I know"

Thank you for following, reviewing and adding it as your favourite! You guys are the best!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I'm so sorry I completely forgot to say that this is owned by Veronica Roth, not me!

Chapter 5

Tris POV

I felt sorry for Christina with the look of evilness from Zeke. There was a glaring contest going on between Uriah and Zeke that has us all laughing our heads off. Good old brotherly love.

"Christina, I dare you to let your over protective and slightly insane boyfriend give you a make over" Zeke said smugly.

If I thought Christina's face had been terrified before then I should have thought again. The idea of anybody touching her face was scary enough for her. Let alone having Uriah set loose on her with make up. I'm pretty sure that this is her worst nightmare coming true. I expected her to take her top off, but to my astonishment she walked over to Uriah, grabbed his hand and pulled him to her room where her all her makeup was. Damn this girl sure was brave.

Whilst Uriah and Christina had left us we started to get some food that Zeke had managed to take from the kitchen. Unfortunately he hasn't managed to get any cake but to everybody but mines delight he had managed to get what seemed like a shop full of beer and wine. Sure I liked beer but my running coach, Tori had made it pretty clear that I wasn't allowed to have any because it would 'ruin my performance'. Zeke must have read my mind because he said "hey Tris, you didn't think i'd forget about you did you? There's a tap over there with water."

"Wow thanks for being so thoughtful" I said with probably a little to much sarcasm. Although I did still grab a glass and fill it up with water.

Uriah and Christina still weren't back yet, I'm pretty sure that they were doing more than just giving Christina a makeover. So Marlene looked at Zeke and Four. "You two, drinking contest, now." Neither of them complained, probably just wanted to have an excuse to drink. They sat down on the stools by the kitchen and Marlene and I brought out some shots and placed them in front of the boys.

"You are so going down" Four smirked.

"Oh really, we shall see about that" Zeke challenged.

Marlene called out "3..2..1..GO!" And they were off.

Four was winning by one shot and probably would have won if it wasn't for the fact that he had just thrown up. Uriah was not going to be happy about having vomit all over his lovely kitchen.

"Come on Four lets get you cleaned up" I laughed as everybody else just stood there. Someone had to sort him out since he certainly wasn't going to be able to look after himself. He just let me lead him to the bathroom and giggled. Four...giggling...that certainly took the masculine side away from him, even though he was topless and muscly. The giggling just ruined it but in a way it made it so much better. Ah Four I thought, your going to regret accepting that drinking contest. Especially because Zeke was going to rub it in his face that he had beaten him for the next few weeks or even months.

I found a towel and wiped up as much as I could, have him a mint and made him drink a bottle of water to try and stop him from having such a bad hangover in the morning. Not that I think it would make much difference.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU FOUR" Uriah yelled. He and Christina are back then. I wish I was down there to see his expression although I'm pretty sure it would be one of anger and horror.

Four was just sat by me still giggling. He has no idea how much he is going to regret the contest. I led him back downstairs to stop dead in my tracks as I saw Christina. It looked like she had been attacked by an elephant. I was laughing so hard that my entire body was shaking. Christina just gave me the 'you will pay for this later and I'm not kidding' look. I didn't care though.

"Right Tris, Candor or Dauntless" she looked at me putting on her most sweet smile but I knew she had something evil planned. Dammit, now I was scared.

Sorry this was quite a long chapter, I had just realised that my other chapters had been pretty short. Should I do it in Christina's or Uriah's or anybody else's point of view? Please let me know what you want to happen! Thank you :)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N I don't own divergent(unfortunately), Veronica Roth does. Wow 61 views in a few hours - that's amazing! Hopefully you are liking this, it's my first attempt at writing a fan-fiction so please review and tell me any hints or tips and if you have any ideas about what you want to happen.

Chapter 6

Tris POV

"Well well well my little Tris, how about you go up to the guy you like and have 7 minutes in heaven" Christina said wickedly. I instantly regretted telling about my crush on Four.

It was either that or remove a piece of clothing and considering what she had made me wear, I wasn't too willing to admit defeat. Hopefully Four is still too drunk to the point at which he will not remember a single thing that happened tonight. Yes, I am being extremely hopeful.

"Thanks a lot" I whispered in her ear as I walked across to grab hold of Four. She simply grinned her devilish smile at me and said "you'll thank me for it later" and then waited for Four and I to go to the spare bedroom.

"Well Trissy, I never would have guessed that you would like somebody like me" Four sneered. Great, now he was just going to play this to his advantage and embarrass me as much as possible.

We both sat down on the bed as I replied "If you call me Trissy one more time then you will leave this room bruised to say the least."

"Ok then Tris" he said. Next he leaned his face right by my ear and whispered "you look good tonight" before leaning away again.

"Four shut up, you're drunk and you have no idea what you're saying." I told him blatantly. I knew he was only saying it because of the beer. He certainly wouldn't have said the same thing if he was stable and not drunk.

"Oh really" he muttered and then to my surprise and also delight he leaned in and pressed his lips firmly to mine. "I may be drunk but I still know that you look good and I like you." I couldn't believe this! I must remember to thank Christina later. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to" Four tells me because my face must still be one of shock. "How about we just talk about ourselves for now and then when we have about a minute left we could just make it look like we've done it" I suggested. It's not that I didn't want to be with him, it's just number one he was drunk and I didn't want to do anything that he may regret and also I have my fear of intimacy.

"Sure, what's your family like then" he asked.

"Not to exciting to be honest. My brother, Caleb, is a nerd who always has his head in a book but I haven't seen him for ages because he transferred to Erudite. My father is an abnegation leader and my mother is just like any other abnegation lady - selfless and kind and caring. What about your family?" I ask.

"I don't really want to talk about that, so why Dauntless?" Four questioned. I don't know what's up with his family but it doesn't sound good. I'm slightly offended that he doesn't trust me but then again this is one of the only proper conversations we had. "Tris?" He nudged, bringing me back to reality. "Oh, umm I guess it was just the idea of being brave and facing your fears. Plus I wasn't selfless enough to be Abnegation, I lie too much to be Candor, my brain is too small and nonexistent for Erudite and I'm not happy enough to be Amity which basically left me with being Dauntless. What about you, why Dauntless?" I asked back.

"Similar to you, I wasn't good enough for any other faction and I also wants to create a new life and I figured that Dauntless was a good place to build my new life in." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. In a way it was. I realised we only had less than a minute left so I ruffled up my hair then ruffled up Four's and filled with joy as Four leaned in to kiss me so it'd look like we had been doing it all along. "Just one more thing, call me Tobias, but only when no one else can hear. I don't want them to know yet." He said to me. This must have been a big thing for him to say considering the fact that he had taken off his shirt earlier when he had been 'dared' to tell everyone.

"Ok..Tobias" I smiled, Tobias suited him well. Tobias.

Hey sorry this chapter isn't so good, it's nearly midnight so my brain is beginning to be a bit exhausted. I will try to make sure that the next chapter is better! Sorry guys but thanks for reading and please review! It really means a lot when you do!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Crazy for oreos, thanks for your review it means a lot and I thought I'd try mixing it up a bit. Here's your next chapter, enjoy!

Chapter 7

Four POV

I can't believe I just told her that, she is the only person who now knows who I truly am, thankfully I don't think she made the connection between me and Marcus. I know I'm still pretty drunk but even then I still couldn't understand why.

I had just literally finished telling her my name and was about to press my lips to hers again when the door swung open to reveal Christina, Zeke and Uriah laughing their heads off at us. Cheers guys.

"Looks like you guys didn't mind that dare after all then" Christina snickered whilst winking at Tris. Her cheeks went bright red.

Oh, Tris told Christina she liked me. I couldn't believe it, I had been trying to talk to this girl ever since I first saw her so that I could show her my 'good' side and all along she has already liked me. I wonder if she knows that I like her too. Did I just say that, I have never admitted to liking a girl before. I'm beginning to get concerned about what was in this drink because it was making me act stupid, or maybe it was just Tris.

Uriah clapped me on the back "Get in there man!" he laughed. Now it was my turn to go bright red. Had Uriah figured it out? If so then I was going to be doomed because he wasn't exactly the sort of person who understood the word 'subtle'.

"Right let's get back to the game" I said trying to change the subject quickly. They all thankfully agreed and we made our way to everybody else.

"Marlene, Candor or Dauntless" Tris asked. I couldn't help but smile when I saw her hair all ruffled and her lipstick smeared, knowing that it was because of me. It was an amazing feeling.

"Hmmm I think I'll go with Candor" Marlene replied.

"Wrong answer!" Tris laughed. "I need ideas guys" she pleaded. I had an idea. It was terrible but it gave me an excuse to be near her for a second. I stood up and brushed her hair behind her ear and whispered in her ear "I think she would love to admit her love for Peter or Eric, how about you make her chose who she would kiss out of both of them." I pulled away whilst she laughed and then I winked at her which just got her laughing even more.

"I seriously don't like the sound of this" Marlene moaned. We were such lovely friends for her; I don't possibly understand why she would be terrified of us.

"You'll love it" Tris smirked. "Ok, if you had to kiss one of these guys who would it be and why, Eric or Peter?"

Marlene's face turned from one of annoyance and terror to one of rage. "Four and Tris I am going to bloody get you back for this." Before I knew it she was taking her top off. I guess she didn't like the idea of even just choosing between Eric or Peter and to be truthful I couldn't blame her. So that was now two of us without a top.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N hey guys! How much loner do you want me to continue with Candor or dauntless, I need some ideas please review, follow and if you enjoy it then add it as a favourite! Pretty please with a Tobias on top! (I know you can't resist that now ;) ). Over 393 views - that is insane! Thank you! I don't own this, Veronica Roth does - here you go...

Chapter 8

Tris POV

I knew I was going to suffer as a result of revenge from Marlene in some way or another. I just hoped she would make it quick and soon. It was so worth it seeing her face though, I think she has been terrified for life.

"Tris, Candor or Dauntless?" Marlene said smugly.

"Wait a minute, shouldn't somebody else get a go" I tried hopefully.

I was responded by a load of "nope"s and "I think this will be worth seeing"s. So much for having each others back I thought - I may be beginning to feel a little bit of regret here, not sympathy for Marlene just regret for not thinking it through. I blame Four, it was his idea after all and I just happened to voice it. Hmmm I don't know what would be safer to go with.

"Ughh fine ill go with Dauntless but only because I'm no Pansycake" I finally say. There's an evil glint in Marlene's eye, this may be another thing for the regret list...

"I think that you should go up to Peter and sing my milk shakes and we won't film it or I shall be nice and ie you the option of doing it here but we will film you" Marlene snickered. "I love being a nice person"

"Cheers Marl" I say with great sarcasm. This was a tough one. Either way I was going to embarrass myself. Then I remembered that I could not do either but have to take my top or leggings off. Dammit. After thinking about it a little more I figured that I may as well try and keep some pride so I reached for my top, pulled it swiftly over my head and tried to avoid eye contact with anybody, especially Tobias. This was the first time I had shown this much of my body to anyone especially a whole group of people including the guy who had kissed me and was sitting there topless staring in what was either awe or shock at me. I silently thanked Christina for making me wear the designer black bra - I hadn't planned on chickening out but Christina obviously saw this coming. Lets just hope that I can keep the rest of my clothes on but I certainly wouldn't mind if Four lost some more of his. I had a quick go at myself for thinking thoughts like that then I reminded myself that I was Dauntless and not Abnegation. I was brave and had more freedom and I loved it like that.

A/N hope you guys liked that, I need your help! I'm running out of ideas for their game. Please let me know if you want me to carry on how it is or move on with the story - thank you! :D


	9. Chapter 9

A/N divergent is owned by Veronica Roth and not me

Chapter 9

Four POV

Ok, this game just got a whole lot better. First I just so happened to have an excuse to kiss her and now she's topless. The muscles clearly showed through from all her training for running. I wish I could train with her since after all I need a new coach because my last one just didn't know what to do so left me and I don't like training on my own but if I want to get spotted by some big then I needed to improve my performance of my football. Tris would be perfect.

"Ok Four, what faction did you come from?" Tris asked, disturbing my thoughts. Had she figured it out and was just trying to wind me up? I looked into her eyes and saw a look of complete innocence and curiosity.

"Hey that's unfair, I didn't get to chose" I moaned, hoping I could get away without having to answer the question.

"Ok fine then, if you choose Candor then that's what I want to know and if you want to go with Dauntless them I dare you to tell us what faction you came from" she replied smugly.

Dammit, this girl had a brain smarter than most. I had already told her my name, I wasn't about to give her any more information about my past life. If I did so then it would be harder to move on and forget about it. The scars on my back were a constant reminder however Bud had kindly designed an awesome tattoo that covered them all up and hid my entire past.

"Four?" Tris repeated.

"Oh, um, right..." I stuttered before deciding it'd be easier to just to admit defeat and take my jeans off. I looked around and everybody's faces where in shock and surprise. Tris seemed to look miffed as to why I didn't want to tell her.

"Uriah, Candor or Dauntless?" I fired at him. The effect was slightly lost considering I was only in my boxers, socks and shoes.

"Haha, I think I'll go with Dauntless" he snickered.

"Well in that case, I dare you to go sit in your brothers lap for the rest of the game and not complain" I told him, knowing he wouldn't want to do it so would remove some of his clothing. I wanted to make sure I wasn't the person who lost.

"Come on man, that's so unfair!" Uriah complained.

"Aww don't you wanna come spend some quality time with your amazing brother?" Zeke pouted. This infuriated Uriah even more. Next thing we knew he had thrown off his trousers and his face was getting increasingly red from either anger or embarrassment, maybe even both. Everybody else and I couldn't help but laugh at him. Poor Uriah.

"I think I'm going to leave now" Uriah stated and walked out. A second later he walked back in an said "wait a minute this is my room, all of you, get out" he demanded. Ok it was definitely anger.

We all moaned at him but reluctantly left his room.

"Well I guess that's the end of that" Marlene sadly said.

"I think Uriah has just gotten his knickers in a twist" Tris commented and we all laughed again before leaving to go back to our rooms. It was about time considering I had training tomorrow morning and it was already coming up to half past eleven. "Night guys" I said and then left to go to sleep whilst looking up at what was written on my wall 'fear God alone".

A/N I decided to move on from Dauntless or Candor because I didn't want to bore you guys. Let me know if you want me to come back to it later in the story but for now I have an awesome idea. The next few chapters will be exciting!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N over 1000 views! Aghh that is insane! Thank you guys so much and just a shout out to Divergent14, thanks for being an amazing friend and for reading my story! :D

Chapter 10

Tris POV

Whilst I didn't want to leave, I knew I had to because otherwise Tori would realise how tired I was and then she would lecture me for weeks about how immature and uncommitted I was. I walked slowly to my room, laid on my bed and just collapsed from exhaustion. This day had completely worn me out.

I woke to the sound of my telephone ringing loudly in my ear. This was weird considering I haven't given my number to anyone excerpt Christina and it didn't take a genius to figure out that she wasn't a morning person. I answered it anyway.

"Hello, this is Tris, who's speaking and why are you calling me at 5:30 in the morning?" I demanded.

"Nice to hear you to, guess who." The voice replied. It was a deep, husky voice - Tobias.

"Well hello Tobias, what do you want?" I asked, trying to sound less annoyed.

"Good guess, and I was thinking about how I needed a new training coach or buddy and I was wondering if you'd let me train with you?" Tobias explained.

He wanted to train...with me. I certainly was not annoyed any more. "Sure, whatever" I replied, trying not to sound to desperate.

"I'll see you in half and hour then" Tobias said simply before hanging up.

I immediately grabbed my favourite running shorts and top and went into the bathroom to freshen up and get changed. Normally is wouldn't bother but it was Tobias so I put on a bit of the makeup that Christina had made me buy and ran downstairs to wait outside for him.

I was doing my stretches when I heard the familiar deep voice "I see that you don't seem to tired from last night" Tobias smirked.

"Nope, and it seems like you don't have much of a hangover or if you do then you are hiding it well" I retorted.

"Damn, your giving me comebacks and its 6 in the morning, pretty impressive" he laughed.

"Are you here to make fun of me or are you here to train?" I ask him.

"Alright coach, just do what you normally do and I'll follow" Tobias saluted.

I sighed before starting my run around the pit. I could hear him catching up with me so I went a but fastest and continued increasing my speed until I could hear him beginning to struggle. I kept that pace. We continued running for another twenty minutes or so before I was Tori arrive. She looked quizzically from me to Tobias. "His names Four and he needs a new coach and someone to train with" I simply stated and she just nodded and pointed towards the weights where I started my session. "Tris, I want you to be doing at least 5 x 10 reps." Tori instructed. I groaned and could see Tobias laughing at me which only made me groan more. "What are you laughing at, I want the same for you" Tori glared. Now it was my time to laugh.

By the time I had done my reps, my arms felt like they were about to drop off and I was glad to know that we were just going to focus on technique for running next which would give me a chance to let my arms recover.

I was just about to tell Tobias to come and join Tori and I for her advice when I heard a voice that this time I didn't recognise.

"What the hell are you doing here, and why are you with this weak girl?" The man said. I was intimidate by him a bit but I didn't let it show. "And what would you be doing here may I ask" I fired back at him. Before he had a chance to answer Tobias cut in and said "Marcus, get the hell out of here before I kill you now". He sounded so angry that I almost thought he would actually kill him if he had the opportunity.

"No" Marcus replied and then he lunged at me.

A/N hey guys! How's it going? I hope you like this! Please review and let me know what else you want to happen! Thank you for all your support and I hope I'm not disappointing you!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N I would just like to thank FactionMixer for your amazing reviews and I shall try to update as often as possible. I managed to get and A in one of my English GCSE pieces today - I'm so happy! Only 45 days until divergent! (Theo James is so awesome!) hehe

Chapter 11

Tris POV

I immediately reacted as he came lunging towards me. I skid out of the way before waiting for him to loose his balance as he hasn't been anticipating my move. I grabbed his collar and then swung my leg round to kick him hard in the stomach. He cried out in pain - good. My arms were just getting ready to punch him when I felt myself being held tightly. I panicked and started trying to kick the person holding me. I turned around to see who it was and I was just about to knee them where it hurts when I saw it was Tobias.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" I yelled. Why would he not let me fight this man called Marcus? Then I realised that maybe he thought I was weak and feeble. He better think again.

"Tris, trust me this is the best option, it's not that I don't underestimate you, I just don't trust him" Tobias whispered into my ear. Good. He didn't think l was weak.

Marcus was beginning to stand up again from when I had winded him and he looked outraged.

"Sorry, was I not weak enough for you?" I taunt - serves him right for calling me weak.

He glared at me and then tried to lunge again but Tobias had pushed me behind him and stood between us.

"Don't you even think about it, father" he spat. "I can choose who I am friends with and who I train with so I suggest you go now before you get beaten up anymore."

'Father!' I couldn't believe how stupid I was. It was obvious as soon as Tobias said it. So he was the guy who had transferred factions and as a result it had lead to Erudite writing accusations about Marcus's violent attitude. We had all thought they were making it up but now I see its true and I also see why Four had tried to hide his past.

"I can control you, I always have and always will" Marcus shouted. "And I order you to stay away from this" he explained gesturing towards me.

"Considering she's my girlfriend, I don't think that will be happening any time soon" Tobias retorted. Girlfriend, that was going to seriously annoy Marcus. Of course it wasn't true but he didn't have to know that.

"You what! This is for your own good" he said before he tried to blow Tobias in the head. He would have succeed unless I hadn't put my body between his fist and Tobias's face. Pain was shooting through my head and I was pretty certain I could feel blood trickling down my face. As Tobias regained his balance I slumped to the floor. I looked up and Marcus was nowhere to be seen.

"Tris I am so sorry" Four panicked.

"I'm fine" I muttered in a voice that may have been convincing apart from the slight crack at the end.

"You need to go to the infirmary" Tobias stated, I guess I didn't have a say in this. "Where's Tori?" He asked.

"She will probably be waiting outside for me and setting up stuff" I mutter.

"Ok I'll just let her no that we won't finish of training today and then I'll come back to get you checked out.

"Sure" I whisper. My head felt like it was exploding. I could just hear Tobias's footsteps running away as he went to find Tori. I hoped he wouldn't be long. Sure enough less than a minute later and the footsteps returned followed by an angry Tori. "I'm going to call the police"she said once she had agreed with Tobias about taking me to the infirmary.

"Ok, I'll let you know if there's anything serious" Tobias replies and then before I know it I am being lifted into the air and then cradled against his chest. It was a matter or seconds before my body went unconscious.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N hey guys sorry I didn't update yesterday, I had so much homework and staying up till 4:00 in the morning kinda took its toll on me. Anyway here is the next chapter! And just so you understand, this is all going through tris's mind as she's unconscious.

Chapter 12

Tris POV

Crows. Crows everywhere. I scream as I feel them pecking at my skin. The pain is excruciating. I try to use my hands to hit them out the way however the crows remain. My energy is running out and I know that I can only battle them for so much longer and by that point they would have pecked me to death. More and more of them come flying in. I can feel myself giving up hope. This can't be happening, I never give up because there is always a way to escape or solve a problem. I just can't think of a way out of this one.

It's then that I feel the cold solid metal in my palm. It could only be a gun. Immediately I start aiming and shooting the birds off my body. However as soon as those crows are gone, more appear and peck harder. How am I even still alive?

I shoot faster and harder to try and kill as many as possible which seems to be working slightly. I think there's a few less crows.

If I had enough energy then I would stand up and run for miles to shake them off but I am too exhausted.

I realise that I can't win so I do the only thing possible to stop the pain.

I press the gun to my head and pull the trigger.

I'm still alive.

I feel myself in a compressed space and see glass all around me. I'm not claustrophobic but I get a feeling that I soon will be.

Water starts to fill the bottom of the tank. I hear laughing and look up to see my family, friends and Tobias laughing and pointing at me. Now about a quarter of the tank is filled with water and it still shows no signs of slowing down. I start smashing my fists against the glass but it shows no sign of breaking. It's up to my neck. This is it, this is how I'm going to die.

And then I realise "this isn't real" I say. Then I tap the glass and the entire glass frame shatters.

A/N sorry this is a really bad chapter - next chapter will be from Fours POV and it will hopefully be better. Enjoy your weekend :)


	13. Chapter 13

A/N here's your chapter which should be good. Just so you know this is what's happening since tris is unconscious but from Fours side.

Chapter 13

Four POV

"I'm going to kill that man" I curse to myself. He has messed with me my entire life to the point where my mother ran away but abandoned me with that monster. I'm used to it but when he messes with my friends, especially Tris. That is when he really gets to me and he knows it. My mind had been manipulated and tricked since I was born but nobody else other than my mother knew because in public he was always the man who everybody loved. He was seen as a powerful, strong and selfless person who was an Abnegation leader. He was known as the good guy. Oh how wrong people's thoughts were.

I hated the feeling of carrying an unconscious body and I hated the fact that it was Tris's body even more. Sure I had dreamed about holding her in my arms but this was not what I meant. I could feel her heartbeat and it was surprisingly fast considering the fact she was knocked out. I increased the speed of my strides to the infirmary. "Hang on in there Tris, it will be ok" I muttered, partly to her and partly to me. Marcus was going to regret this.

At last I could finally see the entrance of the infirmary and I strode in to find a bed to lay her down on. It was fairly busy in there but despite the number of people very single person turned to see me setting Tris. At first it was silence and sadness at another injured Dauntless soul and then it was muttering and cheering as they were trying to fill themselves and us with Dauntless pride and spirit. I smiled slightly and gently placed Tris down on a bed that was furthest away from anyone. I hated the idea of anyone being near her but me.

"What the hell happened here" a lady who would have looked like a normal Dauntless person with her black clothes, tattoos and piercings but had a stethoscope dangling round her neck asked.

"She got hit a few times and is now unconscious" I say. I knew that Tris would hate knowing that people thought she got beaten up an was weak. She was anything but weak, to be honest she was one of the strongest people I have ever met.

"In that case I shall grab some ice for the swelling on her face and I think we'll just have to wait for her to come round" she told me before running off for some ice.

I was lost in a world of thought when the lady came running back, ice in hand. "If your planning on staying do you mind holding this to her bruises because I have so many patients I need to see. Just give me a shout if anything looks bad" she said and before I could respond she had disappeared off to her next patient. At least it gave me an excuse to stay. I took the chair next to her bed and placed the ice gently against her face and I murmured to her, "Be brave."

A/N hey guys can you let me know of you like Tobias being all soft and soppy or if you prefer him being all tough and manly! Thank you! Over 2500 views - that is just way too awesome for me to even begin to explain.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N a massive thank you to FactionMixer yet again! You have been amazing and have really helped inspire me to write more. I will always do my best to take on what you say!

Chapter 14

Tris POV

I heard two words. "Be brave."

I began to remember what had just happened, I was going to find Marcus and show him who the weak person was.

I jumped as I realised that something was touching my face and my eyelids flew open and I was immediately on high alert. My body relaxed when I saw it was only Tobias. He tensed at first seeing my reaction and then he gave a smile of relief.

"Be brave" I murmured to him. "That's catchy".

"I'm glad you find it that way" he smirked back. "It's good to have you back, how do you feel?"

"Considering I was beaten up and unconscious, I feel pretty good" I laughed.

"That good to hear, I'll just go let the nurse know that your up" Tobias replied before getting up to find the nurse. I was beginning to feel tired again but I knew I would never be allowed home if I couldn't stay conscious for at least half an hour. The sound of footsteps made me pull myself together and act as if nothing had happened.

"Nice to see you Tris" the lady said. "How are you feeling?"

"Brilliant" I replied trying to sound as least sarcastic as possible.

"I still don't know if you're ready to go home alone yet." She muttered. I was just about to complain when Tobias interrupted.

"How about she stays with me, since then I can keep an eye on her" He suggested. Great.

"Hmm I guess that sounds reasonable, as long as you let me know right away if there is any problems" she agreed.

I guess I don't get a say in this.

"Thanks" I said, this time sarcastically but I don't think either or them got the hint or they did but were just ignoring it. Before I knew it the nurse had walked off and Tobias had lifted me into his arms.

"Put me down this second" I growled. I hated the idea of him thinking I'm weak.

"No because then you'll run off" he laughed. That wasn't the response I had been hoping for.

"Dammit" I murmured. Before I could complain again I had already falling into a state of unconscious but this time for sleep not pain.

The next thing I knew was that I was waking up to the words "Fear God Alone".

A/N hey guys sorry this chapters kind of a filler but I hope you liked it anyway.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N thank you so much for so many views (over 4000!) and for all your really kind reviews! You are all awesome!

Chapter 15

Tris POV

The words 'fear God alone' seeped their way into me. I realised this was Tobias's theory. To not be scared of anyone or anything, especially Marcus.

I looked up to at the noise of a sort opening to see Tobias coming into the room wearing his black jeans and a tight fitting T shirt that showed off his muscles in all the right places. I took sharp intake of breath as he lifted his arms to dry his hair with his towel and I could see the gap of skin between his top and trousers.

"How are you feeling?" he asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah I'm good" I say. Even if I was crying in pain I would still say I was fine because I never let pain overtake me. I'm not afraid of it.

"I'll go get some ice for your cheek, that sure has swelled up a lot" he states. Before I can protest he comes back, ice in hand. Dammit he can read me too well. I reach out to take it from him but he shrugs me away and sits down on the bed next to me and holds it for me.

"You know I am perfectly capable of holding a bag of ice" I say.

"I know, but I didn't think you'd complain" he smirked. He was so arrogant, I loved it. It meant that he was strong.

"Did Tori say anything to you about training today?" I ask.

He just laughs at me. "You honestly think either of us are going to let you go training in this state? Ill give you a hint, the answer sounds like no."

I groan as I realise that they must have made some sort of alliance. Great. I wanted to just get back on the track and continue improving my stamina, technique, speed and form. Now Marcus has taken one of the things that I love most away from me for now. He is going to pay for this.

Tobias must have seen the look of disgust on my face because he looks at me not with a look of sympathy but a look of someone who is ready to seek revenge and his eyes are full of determination. A tear rolls down my cheek but I ignore it and so does he. I'm glad because I wouldn't expect anything more. I hate sympathy. It makes you feel pathetic and weak and at Dauntless we are all anything but pathetic and weak.

"Hey you still need to go train" I smirk at him. Now he is the one groaning.

"Great I can have some bonding time with Tori" he mumbles sarcastically.

"Have fun without me" I taunt.

"I will try my best but I feel like I may fail miserably" Tobias replies.

With that he gets up after giving me a kiss on my head and walks off with a smirk on his face.

He just gave me a kiss! I immediately called Christina and urged her to come across right away. I never thought I'd say this but I needed a girl talk.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N I am so sorry for not updating! With the storms we have had my power went out for over 14 hours and then I've also been really busy with my German exam preparation so I am soooooo sorry but hopefully this chapter will make up for if! I blame the good old British weather!

Chapter 16

Tris POV

No later than two minutes after I had put the phone down, Christina had come in squealing with the biggest grin I had ever seen on her face.

"Hey" I said trying to stop her from squealing since it was beginning to irritate me.

"OMG he kissed you! I knew he liked you." Christina giggled.

"Yeah I know but it was only on my head" I pointed out to her.

She pouted for a second before grinning again. "That's because he probably didn't want to freak you out because believe it or not but you are seriously and annoyingly good at hiding your emotions."

"Thanks but I'm pretty sure it was obvious to him that I liked him. To be honest I think a massive neon sign saying 'I fancy you' would be more subtle." I reply.

"C'mon Tris why can't you just accept the fact that he likes you an you like him?" She asks.

"Fine but what exactly do I need to I now then?" I glance hopefully at her. She's supposed to know lots about this kind of stuff.

"Well to begin with I think we should make sure that he understands you feel the same way because I am ignoring what you say and I think he needs to know clearly how you feel. So how about what we do is I will have a 'party' and you can get dressed up all nicely and then we could maybe invite some of the other guys to join in and if we play a bit more Candor or Dauntless then we can find away to make sure that you and Four have some alone time" she told me in a scarily eager way.

"Umm as much as it would be an awesome idea I think that maybe something a bit less low key would be better considering I am still recovering. Normal life I'm fine with but parties, I don't think so yet." I say.

"In which case how about I just get you dressed up with my choice if clothes, we will find some reason for you to stay with Four again tonight and then it will lead on from there." Christina suggested.

"Yeah that could work" I say trying to hide the fact that I may only have six fears recognised in training but I am seriously surprised that having Christina dress me wasn't one of them.

"Great" she explained before running out of the room whilst calling "I'll be back in a bit, I'm just grabbing a few things."

Ok now I'm not just scared. I'm terrified...

A/N hey guys I'm kind of guessing how a girl would react when a guy she likes kisses her because I have never had a boyfriend so I have no idea what it is like. (I know, nearly 15 and haven't had a boyfriend - somewhat depressing). Anyway on a happier note I can't wait to write the next chapter although some ideas about what could happen would be appreciated! Thank you!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N Hey guys, again! Thank you so much for following me, adding this as a favourite, reviewing and generally viewing! And high five to Tanishka0212 and Luck8y! Ok I shall stop talking now and carry on with the story.

Chapter 17

Tris POV

Christina had been gone for almost an hour now. I thought about running off but I couldn't do that to her so I just breathed in the comforting smell of Tobias from his pillow.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew, Christina was poking me and dumping about 10 overflowing bags on top of me. "Ow" I mumbled before sliding off the bed causing some of the bags to fall off with me.

"Do you want to do this or not? Wait don't answer that because you're not getting out of this so come on grab some bags and I will take you to my place." She demanded. I really didn't want to leave Tobias's room; it smelt too good and was just so full of, well him. I knew I wouldn't be able to stay though so I picked up some bags, moaned, and followed Christina out of his room.

"That's the sprit" Christina laughed, her voice heavy with sarcasm. "Come on this is going to be so fun!" she explained.

When we reached her room I dumped the bags on the floor and stood there waiting to be given my next order.

"Right, first thing, clothes" she said. I guess we may as well get the worst thing done and out the way with. I figured I should just let Christina have a good time so I put on my best fake smile and went for it. I took one of the bags and looked at what was in it. Lace. Everything in there was in some way or another lacy. I quickly dropped that bag and went for another bag; there was actually one or two dresses which weren't lace. The next bag I went to had a pair of heels that I swear shouldn't be legal. "Christina are you trying to kill me?" I asked.

"Not at all" she replied in her sweetest and most innocent voice. This was bad. "I figured Four could do with seeing you out of just your running shorts and t-shirts, come on the poor guy deserves it." She laughed. "And by the way, I'm choosing what you wear tonight, not you" she stated matter of factly. Gulp.

Before I knew it, I was dressed in a black, ridiculously tight, lacy dress that was the same length as some of my running tops. Not only that, she had tried to make me wear the killer heels, however luckily I managed to convince her to let me wear some shoes that only had a slight heel. My make-up had been done really nicely though. I hadn't expected for it to still look like me however it did and I looked more striking than ever. Not pretty. Just striking.

"Right its time" Christina giggled as she came back in after getting changed into a dress that was even shorter than mine and was made almost entirely of lace. Plus the killer heels that I had refused to wear. She looked amazing.

"Can't you just tell me what you have got planned?" I groaned. She had refused to tell me what we were actually going to be doing.

"Nope" she replied with an evil gin before dragging me out of her room and towards whatever this 'thing' was. Great.

A/N hopefully that was ok for you! Have a good day!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N no matter how much I wish I could, I do not own Divergent. It is all Veronica Roth's amazing work. Thanks FactionMixer for your advice, I have a few ideas up my sleeve but for now things are happy, that may soon change though.

Chapter 18

Four POV

"Uriah, what the hell man! Why are you making me wear this?" I say gesturing towards the clothes he had made me wear. Some dark black jeans that were nice but still didn't seem quite right and a casual shirt that had no way near enough buttons.

"Trust me, you'll thank me for it later" he replied in a slightly suspicious and overly nice voice. "Anyway, we need to get going so just follow me and keep your mouth shut"

"You know that's not going to happen and you also know I could quite easily pin you down and beat you up until you tell me what's going on" I respond trying to sound smug.

"Yeah and we both know there's still no way I would tell you, plus there is no way that you would be able to beat me up. I'm too sweet and innocent." He smiled.

"Fine, I disagree but we may as well get going so I can actually find out what your plan is and how quickly I will need to run away," I state.

"That's fine by me" Uriah laughed and then he lead the way through the pit from his room.

I could hear music blasting from somewhere but I couldn't tell quite where. Uriah and I were walking towards that direction, what the hell was this guy planning?

Finally we reached a door where the sound deafened you the most and Uriah kicked it open.

Some kind of club.

"You have got to be kidding me." I glare at Uriah. Sure I don't mind having a drink or being with some people of my choice but being somewhere with loads of people who are ridiculously drunk was a different story.

I was about to turn back when I saw her.

Tris.

A/N hey guys sorry this is a short one. And also sorry if I don't describe the club quite correctly but considering the fact I'm 14 I have never been inside one. Hopefully I'm describing it well for you. Anyway I hope you are ok and thanks for viewing!


	19. Chapter 19

A/N sorry I haven't updated for ages but I'm really stressing out about my German exam. Just incase you were a bit confused - Four and Tris are not currently together but they like each other and it will become a lot clearer hopefully in the next few chapters!

Chapter 19

Four POV

She was sitting with Christina over by the bar area and she really didn't look like she wanted to be there but she also had a look of awareness and apprehension as if she was expecting something dramatic to happen any second. Her awareness also meant that her eyes easily found mine and I could have sworn that I saw her smile even though she was trying to hide it. She looked back at Christina before bursting into a fit of laughter which made me incredibly concerned. I took this as an opportunity. I strode right over to where they were standing.

"So why exactly are you both sounding like you've had too much to drink even though you hardly smell of alcohol?" I asked. This only just made them laugh even harder.

"C'mon guys, what's going on?" I asked again.

"Nothing you need to worry about" Christina giggled. I looked at Tris but she was laughing too much to even begin to talk. She looked so beautiful sat there, relaxed and being herself in that really nice black lace dress that I was going to have to thank Christina later for choosing for her. I couldn't take them laughing any longer though without telling me so I leaned in to Tris and whispered in her ear "you look good," then I pulled away and winked at her. That stopped her laughing.

"Four are you sure that you haven't had too much to drink?" She asked innocently.

"I'm definitely sure" I replied.

What was happening? I have never made my feelings or emotions clear to anyone before let alone go up to someone and tell them that they look good. I guess I hadn't met anyone as good as Tris but still...

I jumped when a hand clapped me on the back. "Hey man, what are you doing? You just disappeared" Uriah asked. I had completely forgotten about him.

"So are you going to tell me what we're going to be doing that is so amazing that I have to go to some kind of club for?" I ask.

"Maybe" he replied wickedly. He winked at Christina who just giggled back. So those two have a plan. I am deeply concerned now.

"Ok follow us and we shall show you" Christina told us.

Tris and I both followed...

A/N hey guys, sorry about the suspense but I'm trying to think of the most awesome idea possible because I want to make this a good story for you guys!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N sorrrry...I will try and get better at updating more often but my mind went blank, this chapter will hopefully be good and thanks for all the amazing reviews and for following the story - it makes writing fanfiction a so much more awesome! Right I shall shut up and continue the story... Chapter 20 Tris POV As Christina and Uriah lead us away I still couldn't figure out in my head about why Tobias would say that to me. I think either he's a good lier or a bit drunk. I'm thinking the second option is more likely considering the fact that I'm pretty sure that he didn't get any amplitude test results for Candor and also most of the Dauntless like a good bit of beer every now and then. I made myself focus on where we were being taken so that if it was a bad place then I'd know exactly where to go to escape. I mean I trust both of them individually but working together as a team, that was something that everyone should be terrified of. They lead us up some stairs and through a whole load of passageways until we had gone outside and reached another tall building. "You do realise that it would be far easier if you just told us where we are going instead of this" I complained to both Cristina and Uriah. "Nice try but still not working" Christina retorted. Why does this girl have to know me so well? If it wasn't for the fact that she's my best friend and also Dauntless then I would be concerned about how much she knew. "And anyway we are nearly there" Uriah added whilst gesturing to a massive staircase. We climbed up and up the stairs until we reached what felt like it could have been the moon but was only the 100th floor of the building. It would be a strange scene for anybody else who had not gotten used to the way in which the city was because you have different sections which are full of life and then you have areas such as here that look as if they could have been used just hours ago but in actual fact have been abandoned for a very long time. "Wow, an abandoned building, you sure know how to surprise us" I tell them sarcastically. They just laugh before Uriah starts to climb up a ladder that been propped up against the wall through to what seems like the roof of the building. If I wasn't Dauntless then I would not have followed but I am so of course I went up straight after Uriah. I was followed by Christina and a pale Tobias. Oh, fear of heights. "Ok what the hell are we doing up here?" I ask because the curiosity had gotten the better of me. "Just watch" Christina replied. She then dragged Uriah with her and Tobias and I watched as she put him in some sort of large sling that he lay down in and attached a hook which she then attached to the thick wire above us. She then pushed him off and we watched him disappear into a small dot. Zip lining. This was going to be awesome. From Tobias's face I could tell that he disagreed but I knew he would do it any way because he wouldn't want to be seen as weak. "Now I only have two more slings and there are obviously three of us so you two are going to have to share one" Christina says in an angelic voice. "We could just wait for Uriah to bring back his or I will just wait up here" Tobias suggested. Trying to weave his way out of it without being too obvious. I knew him better than that and it appeared that so did Christina because she just laughed and gestured for us to both go over and get into the sling. Tobias reluctantly lay down first which meant I had to then lie on top of him because the sling wasn't wide enough for me to just lie next to him. This was the first time I had ever done this and I couldn't wait until I remembered what I was wearing. Ok I haven't done this before but I'm pretty sure that a short dress is not exactly the most appropriate clothing. Christina. I have her the death glare as she smiled sweetly at me. "Comfy there?" Tobias tried to joke. I think he was just trying I distract himself. "Couldn't be any more comfortable" I replied. "Ok Tris, you're going to want to hold on tightly to Four because you will fall off otherwise" Christina told me. Damn this girl had it all planned out. I gave her yet another death glare as I wrapped my arms tightly around Tobias's waist. I could feel his heart pounding in his chest and I figured he'd probably want to get it done and over with so I told Christina we were ready. She pushed us and we were off. I couldn't believe the feeling. The wind blowing in my face, the city lights becoming closer every second and the feeling of Tobias wrapped in my arms. This was a dream. Tobias's heartbeat was still pounding so I tried to distract him. "So do you want to get revenge at Uriah and Christina?" I asked with a wicked sound to my voice. I could feel his body vibrate with laughter as he replied with "of course". I just laughed with him. "You know I really wasn't lying and I promise I'm sober when I talked to you earlier" he stuttered. Still nervous from the height and the speed at which we were moving, this zip line was going on for ages. "Well thanks" I say. I want to do something to make him realise that I do like him but I don't know what. All of a sudden I find muscled wrapping my arms even more tightly around him and trying to find his hands underneath him to hold on to. He must have realised what I was doing because he found my hands immediately and joined them together. Now we both had pounding hearts. A/N thanks for reading. I thought id try and do a long one to make up for the fact that I haven't updated for a while. Should I do the next chapter a repeat but from Tobias's POV or shall I move the story on? Please review and let me know what you think! Thank you! xx 


	21. Chapter 21

A/N hey, I'm back finally! Sorry I had so many exams to prepare for so I couldn't update sooner but I am back and I shall shut up and get on with this chapter. Oh just one more thing, over 10000 views! That is insane! Thank you everyone for reading my story and for the awesome reviews! Chapter 21 Tris POV I wanted this moment to last all night but sure enough the buildings started to go from small dots to tall towering buildings. "Tobias we're nearly there" I said it a little sadly but I also said it to make him feel happier. I had to admire him or turning down cowardice and facing his fear, that's a true sign of someone who is made for dauntless. "Oh no" Tobias replied sarcastically. This made us both laugh. I could hear some shouting from below and looked down to see Uriah waving his hands signalling for us to jump. It was then that I realised where we were. The net. This was the place where I was the first jumper, the time where my entire world changed as soon as I made the decision to jump. The time at which I became dauntless. I judged the distance we had left and then told Tobias when we would jump in order to land in the net. "On three we jump, ok?" I told him. "I don't have any other choice so sure" he responded. "3...2...1...jump!" I shouted. With that we both untwisted ourselves from the sling and fell hurtling towards the hole which hid the net. I grinned at the feeling as I pictured myself doing this for the first time. The difference being though that this time I wasn't alone. I was interrupted from my thoughts as I felt the sharp moment of pain as my small body crumpled into the net to then have a large Tobias land right on top of me. I couldn't help myself as I cried out in pain but it soon turned to laughter as the adrenaline of it all rushed through my body. Tobias quickly rolled off me and looked at me concerned. "You alright?" He asked. "Couldn't be any better" I grinned. He seemed confused but I think we were both a bit dazed from the zip lining. He snapped out of it though because he stepped off the net onto the ground and held out his hand to help me down. I accepted his offer and jumped down. "I would advise you guys to move quickly out the way because a certain person who some may call Christina is about to land right there" Uriah advised. Tobias and I both bolted out the way not wanting to be crushed by Christina and we were just in time as we heard a loud squealing sound followed by a thump as she landed into the net. Tobias gave her a hand getting off the net and she then just stood there giggling. "So, did you two enjoy yourselves?" She asked whilst wiggling her eyebrows at me. "Christina" I moaned. "Tris" she imitated me back. Tobias interrupted us though by responding to Christina "that was definitely interesting but I think next time I'll stick to monitoring the computer systems or just practice knife throwing". "Oh Four, you loved it really" Uriah teased. "Oh and by the way we're not finished yet" Christina grinned in an evil way. "Wow I can't wait" Tobias replied sarcastically. "Nor can I" I said. "Lets get going then" Uriah suggested and with that he started to lead the way. A/N thanks for reading this, please let me know what you think and if you have any ideas then I would love to hear them. And how's the divergent movie you lucky people who have seen it already!? I've got to wait until the 4th April :( 


	22. Chapter 22

A/N hey guys, here's the next chapter for you :) Four POV Ok, I have to admit that that was amazing. It was terrifying, but amazing. This is why I love being Dauntless because it means that you can do the most incredible things that no one would even think about in any other faction. Despite still feeling the thrill from the zip lining I started to worry again as Christina and Uriah were leading us away, further still, from the Dauntless compound. I stole a glance at Tris to see if she was as nervous as me but I only found a guarded expression. I felt a bit annoyed that she didn't feel as if she could show us her true feelings but then I remember that my face is probably one of a similar picture, guarded and emotionless. I wish I had the courage to just be free and not care about what emotions were shown but ever since my childhood there was a small chance of that ever happening. When Marcus first started to beat me and whip my back with his belt, I used to scream and cry out in pain which only made him do it harder and more frequently. He seemed to enjoy my pain and almost feed off it. I quickly learnt to keep a straight face, not to flinch, not to cry, not to scream out in pain and that soon became something permanent. I moved to Dauntless to escape my 'father' in Abnegation and I'm so glad I chose this faction. I wasn't brainy enough for Erudite, other than with computers, Amity were just far too happy all the time and I don't think I could have handled constantly being drugged through their bread. With Candor I just hated the idea of having to always be truthful and I was too bad at lying to get away with it so that left me with Dauntless. "Four, are you ok?" Tris asked me, disturbing my thoughts. She had a look of concern on her face, she must have been able to see through my wall of guarded expression. "Yeah, just relieved to be back on solid ground and not hurtling towards it" I tried to joke. "Right guys, we're here" Uriah beamed. I looked around at the abandoned area we were in, a few empty buildings surrounded us as well as a forest and what must have once been an amusement park due to the massive Ferris wheel. "Wow guys, a massive bit of abandoned land, you sure know how to surprise us" Tris said, braking the silence. "Oh trust me Trissy, we are way too awesome for that" Uriah laughed. "Do you really want to call me that again and have me punch you in your face, hard?" Tris threatened. "Actually don't answer that because I know that you're just going to be awkward and say yes because you know I'm just too amazingly nice to do that to such a dear person." She continued. I couldn't help but laugh at her attempt of threatening him which just gave me a glare from Tris. I was about to act all scared when I heard a load of footsteps and saw a group of Dauntless including Marlene, Zeke and Shauna heading towards us. They were carrying a load of guns which looked like they were for paintball and two large flags. "Capture the flag" I grinned and Uriah nodded. Oh I love this game, this is going to be fun! A/N please review and let me know what you think of this chapter and if you like how this is going! Thanks for reading and I shall update soon! 


End file.
